


Ringlets

by dem horns (FingerstheZombie)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Non Consensual, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingerstheZombie/pseuds/dem%20horns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gl’bgolyb/Eridan blood, Graphic Violence, Graphic Rape, R18, Light Gore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ringlets

**Author's Note:**

> Gl’bgolyb/Eridan blood, Graphic Violence, Graphic Rape, R18, Light Gore.

The dead lusus is sucked down into the deep. He didn't need to do shit really once it hit the surface of the water. But Feferi said that Gl’bgolyb has been misbehaving, and that was a complete understatement. Feferi looks like shit, frazzled, nerves frayed and she slips into the darkening depths with ease.

His own lusus shifts wearily but the troll pats him a few times, assuring that it’ll be fine, and that for now, he’ll just be helping Fef. He’d do anything for Fef. He wraps his scarf around the seahorse’s neck with a smile and puts the rings onto his horns and fins, and asks him to hold it for him. With a few last pats, Eridan slips off and into the water. 

It is warm. And it feels good, he considers taking off his shirt but for gog’s sake he’s in the presence of her lusus. Gills open on his neck, and face and along his ribs, it feels good; it always feels bad to be out of the water and so dry. He makes his way along the outer fringes, skirting around the longer tentacles that sway around. The lusus herself seems to be warmer than the water.

Feferi is nowhere in sight and he wonders if she’s trying to calm down the lusus anymore. Gl’bgolyb’s appendages seem agitated. One of manages to hit him and then he’s against her, and then up as another wraps around his throat and draws him closer. The thick suckers on it are serrated and they bite against his neck and he can see his blood start to cloud about.

Clawed hands stop just shy of clawing at the beast, more of the thick appendages curling around him- his legs and pulling and tearing into him despite his clothing. They stick quick and deep, the hooked edges keeping him close. He has the oddest sensation of being tucked against her in a skittering mass of tendrils.

She’s murmuring, and for once he can hear her fevered words, dripping oily mess of heretic- scream. So loud since he’s too close now. Every spot she touches burns as each of her arms are still writhing and reaching, the wounds continuously expanded, stretched and marred. Eridan can only let out low whines of pain, his neck constricted, words tumbling out to disjointed sounds. 

There’s so much of his blood blooming around he can’t see too well any more. Something thinner than the rest starts to curl around his thigh, he only notices it because it doesn't tear through and hurt. It’s smaller, about as thick as two of his fingers side by side and he manages to glimpse it, the suckers are smaller and more abundant, more rows, it’s blunt and then the angle of his neck hurts too much to keep doing that and he leans back again.

The thought of dying here, pinned against Gl’bgolyb enters his mind again and he starts to struggle. It doesn't last very long. Exhaustion has kicked in and it gnaws at his muscles in sharp pangs of pain. A wriggling appendage on his groin adds a bout of shame and humiliation to his struggles. It’s incredibly stupid but it makes the fear jolt in his stomach and he wants to puke because it tries to fuck himthrough his fucking pants and oh gog no that isn't going to fucking happen to him.

He won’t cry. He can’t and his sides burn, and then he’s trying to throw it off of him because fuck that shit. And his throat feels like it might just collapse under the arm around any second now. The smaller tendril curls against whatever it finds and it finds his pants and it worms up up and up and against his skin and he shakes and pulls but it only makes the cloudy water cloudier. 

Despite all his efforts it works into his pants and the rest ungulates in after, too soon and he whines and tries to scream but there isn't enough water. He grinds his teeth, the tendril fitting neatly between his underwear and his nook, the little suckers making it stick to his flesh and he feels it separate and spread and start to wriggle into the new space.

He sucks in as much water as he can, and tries to get free, but the arms hardly budge an inch. It presses into him until it’s against all of his nook and it slowly curls at the end and tries to push into his seedflap but it’s too fucking stupid and big and he strains to move, to do anything to make it stop. It uncurls and the very tip of it starts to press in.

Agonizingly slow the appendage’s underside clings to the inside of his seedflap, crawling upwards and making him itch terribly. Eridan clenches hard and tries to push it out but that doesn't work, simply makes everything speed up. It’s slippery and the suckers cling and don’t cling, grabbing and then slipping off and plunging in further in a single quick movement. 

A yelp worries out of his throat, small and quiet in the din of pain biting sharply at his body like dull little stones thrown at the side of a cliff. There seems to be no end to the tentacle slowly pulsing in his seedflap. Eridan feels himself slowly slip into.


End file.
